Andy Fowler
Andy Fowler is a student at Angel Grove High School, and a [[Power Rangers|'Power Ranger']]. He is a nice guy who really doesn’t hang out with the other jerk jocks at school. He cares about people's lives and wants to help them. Andy is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. He invites social outcasts to parties. Andy never drinks alcohol or does drugs. And, as far as we know, Andy doesn’t mess with the vicious lies or gossip that seems to fuel at Angel Grove. Andy and his relationship with everyone transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Andy is aware he's popular at Angel Grove High but he never abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that most jocks do. Andy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. Andy is arguably one of the only decent high schoolers at Angel Grove High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Personality Andy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. He is full of life, and bursting with positive energy. Though he is amongst the most kind-hearted kids at Angel Grove High, Andy is benevolent, easygoing, and friendly; so much so, that he primarily uses his abilities as a means to amuse both himself and those around him. He loves helping everyone in need: tirelessly standing up for social outcasts, and treating everyone as equals. Andy is always sanguine and positive, especially in bad and difficult situations. He is fiercely loyal to everyone and quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. Andy wishes happiness for everyone. While deeply caring about people, he becomes the torch bearer of happiness for others, lighting him/her own self up to give other people light and warmth. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit everyone, which Andy cares about. Andy’s kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values Andy’s good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Andy strives to accomplish regularly. He cracks jokes, pulls pranks, and finds an excuse to dance at almost every turn. Appearance Andy is a handsome teenage boy. He has a very slim yet muscular, like the build one would find in a trained dancer or gymnast, and is average height. He has a diamond shaped face with a sharp jawline. His cheekbones are chiseled and he has a prominent nose. Andy has curved light blonde hair. His eyes are blue. Andy wears very fashionable clothing such as nice-designed shirts and jackets, ripped or plain jeans, and sneakers. He typically styles his hair curved. Category:Power Ranger Category:Hero Category:Friend To All